My Savior
by Slendergirl66
Summary: Kat was once saved by a tall, mysterious creature, but will it change its mind and come back to kill her? SlendermanxOC fic (With possible later Jeff the Killer and other creepypasta) Rated for language, violence, and some suggestive situations. Rating may change in later chapters to make room for more mature content. Read and review, please; I update faster when you do!
1. Prologue

This is my very first (posted) fanfic, so please be nice! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

Yes, this is a Slenderman story :D

Warnings: Rated T for Language (PG-13). Rating may change in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Slenderman doesn't really belong to anybody. He's a loner. Kat belongs to me, as do the rest of my OC's. Edit: Guy is not a stupid name; it's of French origin and is pronounced "Gee."

Prologue

I run, my feet pounding against the hardened earth as my muscles burn in protest. Suddenly, I topple to the ground as large hands grab my shoulders, pulling me back with a painful jerk. My head spins at the sudden impact, and I gaze fearfully up at my attacker; my ex, Guy, looks down at me, pure rage in his eyes. I whimper as he reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a pocket knife.

"All I asked was that you dropped the damn charges!" He spits, pressing the knife's blade to my neck.

I knew exactly what charges he was talking about; throughout our relationship, he had stolen money from my bank account, which helped to fuel his alcohol addiction. Once I discovered this, I went to court and pressed charges. He confronted me a few weeks later, asking me to drop them, and then became enraged once I refused. It has been three days since our little chat, and now, he has come after me.

He grabs my arm roughly, pulling me into a sitting position, and presses the blade harder against my skin, drawing blood as it bites into my neck just enough for the flesh to split. I look up at him, my vision blurred with tears.

"Please…" I sob, desperate.

"It's too late, you selfish _bitch."_ He growls, putting even more pressure against my neck as I cry out, closing my eyes instinctively.

Suddenly, the pressure on my neck is gone.

"Oh, God, thank you…" I breathe, opening my eyes. My relief is not long lived; Guy has been replaced by… something else. A giant, thin, monster in a suit holds Guy in its hands. I don't scream until I see the monster's face, or rather, its lack of one; features are replaced by smooth white, uninterrupted except for two slight indentations where eye sockets should be.

I can feel it looking at me, and I cower in fear.

"W-What are you?" I whimper.

It tilts its head slowly, the subtle motion somehow instilling fear into my very core. Slowly, a voice fills my head, rather than being spoken aloud, a deep and raspy sound. The voice is that of a demon, of something that haunts nightmares.

"I am your… savior," It says.

With that single answer, warm liquid splatters my face and clothes as the monster rips the seemingly unconscious Guy _in half. _Torn entrails and loose organs fall to the ground to rot among the foliage, and the creature drops the two halves of Guy's body to lay with them in the dirt.

I stare, shocked, at the bloody, horrible mess in front of me. Unexpectedly, the thing's voice once again penetrates the silence.

"This is not the end…"

When I look up, the monster is gone. I lay staring at Guy's corpse for a long while after that, until a stray hiker finds me and takes me home, asking no questions…

AN: Sorry for the INSANELY short chapter! I really want to know if you guys like this, so please R&R! I promise the following chapters will be much longer and have less of an… unfinished feel. Please review! It is much appreciated! And the girl's name is not mentioned, but it is Kat, the main character ~ I already have the next chapter written, it is just a matter of typing it :3


	2. Chapter 1: Hikers

[A/N:] Thank you so much for the… two reviews on chapter one! I really appreciate them! I have a special shout-out for Emerald Lynn Tukana-Chan, who not only reviewed, but helped inspire me to post the story that has been filling my school binder for months. I really admire you, Emerald!

So, anyways, I'm going to just let everyone know that I will try to post a new chapter every two weeks, sometimes a bit later due to the large amount of school work that my teachers tend to give out. I'm sorry that the first chapter has taken so long to put up; I've been busy with a ton of stuff because of the holidays.

Enjoy the official beginning of My Savior!

Chapter 1: Hikers

"Shoot!" I mumble, grabbing my keys as I rush out the door. I jump into my car, rushing out of my driveway and speeding down the street, the tires squealing on the pavement. I speed the entire way to work, making the twenty minute drive in just over ten minutes. I burst through the door of the coffee shop I work at, visibly startling several of the early-morning customers, and hurry to take my place behind the counter. Just as I'm fastening my name tag onto my shirt, I notice May, the shop's owner, glaring at me from the doorway of the pantry. I feel the blood drain from my face, sure that I am about to be fired. She must see my fear, and her look turns to one of concern.

"Kat, you're late by half an hour," she says, studying my face. I lower my gaze, avoiding her eyes.

"I know I know… I slept through my alarm this morning," the lie slips easily from my lips, and I distract myself from it by turning on the coffee maker.

"Kat…" May sighs.

"It won't happen again, I swear," I quickly reply. She hesitates for a moment, then smiles at me.

"Oh, fine. But only 'cause I've taken a liking to you," May says, exaggerating her usually subtle southern drawl. I smile back at her, thanking her quickly, and turn to help the customer that has just walked in.

I never tell May the truth, I never tell her that it was nightmares that caused me to be late. I never tell her that today marks eight months since Guy's death.

I take my time driving home, contemplating the day as I sip my coffee. When I'm about two miles away from my house, I make a split-second decision and turn off onto a side road, driving up to an out of the way nature park. This particular park, named Oaks Wood Trails, used to be a favorite of mine, the large amount of hiking trails offered appealing to my adventurous side. My feelings changed, though, just before two stray hikers discovered a horribly maimed corpse along one of the trails and the park was closed for several months. While the death was publicized as some freak animal attack, I knew better. Sighing deeply, I unlatch my seatbelt and grab an old hiking backpack from the backseat of my car; I'll look suspicious if I don't have anything with me while I am on the trails. Slinging the pack over my shoulders, I push open the car door and step out into the chilly autumn air. I breathe in the scent of freshly fallen leaves and the distinct smell of damp soil, the smell somewhat reassuring me somehow. Slowly, I start walking, smiling weakly every so often at the few people hanging around the park, slowly reaching the entrance of my destination; the northernmost trail, dubbed Bear Trail by the nearby wooden sign, which was only just recently reopened after the police left.

_I need to find peace, I need to face this. I need to go to the place where my life was changed… _

The icy wind bites at my skin through the thin material of my jacket as I traverse the curving trail leading through the trees. It's been about five minutes since I started walking, and it seems that I am yet to reach the place where_ it_ happened. The temperature seems to have dropped twenty degrees, and I shiver at an especially strong gust of wind. I sigh to myself, ready to turn back, when my attention is caught by something lying in the dirt ahead of me. Cautiously, I get closer; lying in the center of the trail is a stuffed bear, its fur matted with mud and leaves. It's missing one of its button eyes and it seems well worn, well loved by whatever child owned it. I pick it up, gingerly brushing some of the dirt from its soft surface. I stare at the toy, puzzled.

"Who…?" I mumble aloud to myself. Why would a child have been on these trails?

Suddenly, my skin prickles as the hair on the back of my neck stands up, and I recognize the rather distinct and horrifying feeling of being watched. I immediately tense, my breathing becoming labored as I prepare to run for my life. Just as I'm about to do so, it's too late; A cold hand is pressed hard over my mouth as I am grabbed from behind and lifted several inches off of the ground. I flail wildly, hoping to hit my attacker with a fist or foot, clawing at the air as tears flow down my cheeks. Miraculously, one of my boots hits its target, and I hear a grunt from my assailant. However, it hurts me more than them;  
My foot lands at an awkward angle, and searing pain shoots all the way up my leg, muscles in my ankle likely tearing at the stress. I cry out, the sound muffled by the hand still placed over my lips. The grip on my body tightens, and my world is jolted as I am slammed hard against a tree. Quickly, my vision starts to darken.

_No. Not now._

I feel my eyelids flutter as I lose consciousness.

_No… _

I black out.

[A/N]: Woo! Cliffhanger? :D Haha, I hope you enjoyed! It's HORRIBLY, INSANELY short, I know, but I'll make longer chapters in the future. Also, I promise Slendy will make an appearance very soon ;) Please review or follow/favorite, it means so much to me.

Also, feel free to follow my RP account on Twitter, slendergirl66 !

Slender: … I don't like being called Slendy.

Me: Deal with it. It's my story, I do what I want *evil laughter*

Slender: great -_-

Me: Don't worry, you'll have fun ;)

Slender: …

Thanks for putting up with my nonsense, guys, and I will see you in the next chapter!


End file.
